When Mikan Takes Over
by hotaruyuzuka
Summary: apa yang terjadi kalau Mikan minta pengertian sama Persona. Apa yang bakal dilakuin Natsume? rated-M near the ending xD;


**Disclaimer: wkwkwk ! karna pas lagi nyari fanfic GA (Gakuen Alice aka Alice Academy) aku nggak nemu fanfic yg greget, jadi gue bikin fanfic versi gue sendiri. REALLY NEED REVIEW FROM U GUYS ! bdw, perasaan gue GA tuh buatan Tachibana Higuchi kan ? Nah buat yang ini.....jangan disamain ma tachibana higuchi-sensei punya yah ! xD**

**Pairing: hmm...NATSUMExMIKAN DONG ! xD hmm HotaruxRuka ma Narumi-senseixMikan masuk nggak yah ? (digebukin Natsume ama Ruka)**

**Cerita awal: Mikan Sakura masuk ke Alice academy pas umur 10 tahun buat nyari sahabatnya yang bernama Hotaru Imai. Disini dia ketemu ama 2 orang cowok yang akrab banget, Natsume Hyuuga dan Ruka Nogi. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, tanpa sadar Mikan dan Natsume malah saling jatuh cinta. Mikan juga nggak nyadar kalo Ruka suka ama dia (KYAA ! SO SWEET ! xD)**

**Rated-M *dirty writer *disepak rame-rame* ditulis atas permintaan seseorang dan supaya saya lebih berpengalaman buat nulis penpik dalam segala rating *disate*  
**

5 tahun sudah berlalu sejak Mikan memasuki Alice Academy.....

Sekarang mereka sudah menduduki middle school class- B. Tapi keadaan tubuhnya tidak seperti dulu lagi.

"Ooi ! Mikan !" panggil seseorang. Mikan berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, ternyata Yu. "ah inchou ! Napa ?" tanyanya. Yu memang masih menjabat sebagai ketua kelas sampai sekarang. "Mr Narumi tadi nitip ini ke elo" kata Yu lalu menyerahkan sepucuk surat. "makasih, Yu. kalo gitu gue balik dulu yah" kata Mikan sambil melambaikan tangan lalu bergegas pergi. Ia tampak buru-buru.

"_Kalo gue sampe ketauan yang lain ngelakuin hal ini, BISA GAWAT !_" pikir Mikan dalam hati "_apalagi ama Natsume..._"

-

Sesampai dikamarnya, Mikan langsung mandi dan mengganti baju "emang ini surat apaan sih ?" Mikan penasaran dengan surat tadi lalu membukanya perlahan

_Mikan, malam ini kamu datang ke kamar saya. Ada yang mau saya omongin_

_-Narumi-sensei-_

"Ya elah pendek amir suratnya !" Mikan swt "Tapi.....mo ngomong tentang apaan ?" hati Mikan bertanya-tanya. Lalu ia beranjak keluar untuk makan malam bersama yang lain.

-

Makan malam Mikan memang udah beda jauh dibanding yang dulu. Secara bintangnya juga udah naek kali ! Sekarang dia adalah salah satu murid special star di tingkatannya, sama seperti Yuu, Hotaru, Ruka, dan Natsume.

"Hotaru !!" panggilnya, lalu berlari dengan lebay kearah Hotaru Imai, teman akrabnya dari kecil. Hubungan mereka memang kelihatan aneh bagi sebagian orang, udah kayak lesbi (ih !).

Hotaru langsung menembakkan baka gunnya ke Mikan "napa ?" tanyanya enteng

"Sakit nih kena pistol Hotaru mulu !" kata Mikan sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura-san ?" tiba-tiba Ruka menyapa Mikan. Mikan lalu tersenyum manis

"Nggak pa-pa kok, Ruka-kun" jawabnya yang seketika membuat Ruka panik untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona merah.

"Ah-uh.....l-liat Nat-natsume nggak ?" tanyanya gugup. Mikan menggeleng "Nggak tuh. Dari aku keluar tadi, dia nggak muncul-muncul" wajah Ruka tampak cemas. Tapi tanpa mereka sadari ternyata Mikanlah yang paling cemas.

Mikan menyelesaikan makan malamnya secepat mungkin lalu bergegas pergi. Ingin menemui Narumi-sensei.

-

-

Tok tok tok.

Diketuknya pintu kamar gurunya itu. Lalu seseorang membuka pintunya

"Masuk" kata Mr. Narumi, lalu menyuruh Mikan duduk

"Makasih sensei" kata Mikan

"Mo minum apa ?" tawar Narumi-sensei lagi.

"Ah ! nggak usah sensei ! saya habis ini mau ketemu ma seseorang lagi" tolak Mikan berusaha tetap sopan. Narumi-sensei terdiam

"Persona ya ?" tanyanya. Membuat Mikan tersentak kaget

"Ap-apa maksud se-sensei ?!"dia panik. Narumi-sensei udah dapat menebak dari gelagat dan tingkah laku Mikan.

"Kau nggak udah berbohong padaku, Mikan. Kau bilang waktu itu kau menganggapku sebagai ayahmu" kata Narumi-sensei "Kalau pun kau mengaku, aku tidak akan bembocorkannya pada akademi. Kecuali kalo keadaan menjadi gawat" sambung sensei. Mikan terdiam.

"Pokoknya aku tidak akan bilang ke sensei." Mikan berkata tegas "Maaf ya, Narumi otou-san" kata Mikan lalu bergegas pergi. Narumi-sensei hanya terpaku melihat Mikan yang berlari pergi

"Kau nggak pintar berbohong, Mikan-chan" gumamnya pelan.

-

Hotaru yang baru menyelesaikan makannya masih duduk di meja makannya. Disampingnya ada Ruka yang melamun sambil mengaduk-aduk makanannya tak berselera.

"hoy, Luca-pyon !" kata Hotaru sambil menepuk punggung Ruka. Hampir aja muka Ruka nyeruduk piring didepannya.

"A-apaan sih, Hotaru-san ?!" Ruka sewot. Hotaru tampak tak peduli lalu memakan pudingnya.

"Kau....khawatir soal Mikan ya ?" kata Hotaru pelan. Ruka langsung terdiam. "Aku juga sih....." sambung Hotaru. Lalu mereka saling bertatapan. Hotaru nggak tau mo ngomong apa buat ngebikin Ruka lebih tenang, dia menghela nafas "Tenang aja. Kalo Mikan, pasti semuanya beres. Yah...meskipun awalnya pasti dia bikin ribet" omongan Hotaru membuat Ruka sedikit tenang. Ia pun tersenyum.

"Tapi kalo soal Mikan ama Natsume.....aku sih nggak tau...yah tergantung dianya" sambung Hotaru lagi. Ruka kembali cemas, bahkan lebih parah dari yang sebelumnya. Hotaru emang demen banget godain cowok satu ini.

-

Mikan berjalan mengendap-endap. Takut kalo ada yang melihatnya berjalan malam-malam ke Northern Forest. Setelah berhasil memasuki hutan itu, Mikan berjalan pelan sambil mengingat ingatannya. Waktu dia pertama kali tau gimana perlakuan Persona pada Natsume. Lalu ia menjadi anak buah Persona 2 tahun lalu sekaligus orang yang menampung penyakit-penyakit Natsume tanpa disadari oleh Natsume sendiri. Dan dirinya yang semakin melemah tanpa seorang pun yang tau penyebabnya. Dia juga tak tahu kalau malam ini akan ada sedikit kejutan.

Setelah berjalan agak lama, Mikan akhirnya berhadapan dengan Persona. Dia menatap benci orang itu "Apa misi kali ini ?" tanyanya dingin.

"pertama-tama, aku mau bertanya dulu. Kau mau mengerjakan misi saja, menyerap penyakit Natsume, atau melakukan keduanya ?"

"Seperti biasa. Dua-duanya" jawab Mikan mantap. Persona tersenyum menyeringai.

"kau sudah kuberi keringanan. Kenapa masih mau mengerjaikan keduanya ?" tanya Persona

"Kalo aku cuman ngerjain salah satunya. Misalnya hanya menjalankan misi. Penyakit Natsume nggak bakal sembuh-sembuh. Sedangkan aku, dengan steal alice, aku bisa mengeluarkannya sedikit-demi sedikit dari tubuhku dalam bentuk alice stone kalo aku hanya menyerap penyakit Natsume, sedangkan dia masih terus menjalankan misi, penyakitnya udah pasti nggak ada abis-abisnya" jelas Mikan panjang lebar.

"Kalo gitu. Pergilah ketempat misi ini melalui teleport alice." Persona lalu membuka sebuah dimensi seperti black hole.

-

Natsume merenung didalam kamarnya. Sudah 1,5 tahun ia tak diberikan misi oleh Persona. Padahal biasanya perasaan seseorang pasti akan puas dengan kejadian begini. Tapi nggak buat Natsume. Hatinya semakin cemas dalam keadaan begini "_Apa Persona udah nemuin murid lain buat ngejalanin misi ? Apa karena tubuhku yang lemah ini ? Siapa ? Persona sudah berjanji padaku tidak akan mencelakakan murid lain selain aku. Lagian, tampaknya penyakitku mulai sering menghilang_" pikir Natsume. Hatinya semakin nggak tenang. Dia lalu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya cepat.

-

"Hh hh hh....." nafas Mikan terengah-engah setelah selesai menjalankan misinya. Dia menggunakan alicenya berlebihan lagi kali ini. "Sekarang, cepat transfer penyakit Natsume padaku" kata Mikan lemah.

"Kau yakin ? Lihat keadaanmu sekarang" Persona tampak meremehkan

"Aku tahu kamu punya koneksi ketubuh Natsume. Kau bisa membuatnya sakit atau pun mengambil penyakitnya kan ? makanya sekarang, transfer padaku" Mikan memaksa. Langit malam yang mendung mulai menitikkan air hujan. Persona pun melakukan apa yang Mikan mau.

"AHH !" jeritan Mikan sudah dapat menebak seberapa sakit yang ia derita sekarang

-

Natsume berlari memasuki Northern Forest ditengah hujan deras ini. Entah kenapa firasatnya berkata ia harus kesana sekarang juga

"ngapain gue kesini. Bego bener" langkahnya berhenti. Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya "Mungkin jalan aja nggak pa-pa kan" gumamnya sendiri lalu terus berjalan kedepan.

Tak lama kemudian, dari kejauhan dia melihat seseorang terbaring ditengah hujan. Dia menghampiri orang itu dan terkejut mendapati siapa orang itu sebenarnya.

"Mikan ?! Hoy, Mikan !" panggilnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Mikan yang dingin. "_kenapa cewek ini ada disini ?!_" pikirnya. Lalu menggendong Mikan ke kamarnya karna ia nggak punya kunci kamar Mikan.

-

Hangat. Pikiran Mikan seperti terbangun. Badannya nggak terasa dingin seperti dia masih sadar tadi. Rasa sakitnya juga sudah jauh lebih baik. Dia membuka matanya pelan. Silau.

"Dimana...ini ?" gumamnya pelan lalu melihat sekeliling. Dia terbelalak melihat Natsume duduk disampingnya. Muka cowok itu tampak sangat marah bercampur cemas

"Ngapain lo ditengah hutan kayak begitu pas ujan ?" tanya Natsume tegas. Mikan bungkam, tak tau harus menjawab apa. Dia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jawab gue !" paksa Natsume sambil mencengkram lengan Mikan. "sa-sakit" kata Mikan lirih. Natsume langsung melepas cengkramannya kesal.

"Makanya jawab gue." kata Natsume masih diam.

"yaudah terserah lo deh. Tapi sampe lo bilang ke gue, lo nggak boleh keluar dari kamar ini" kata Natsume tegas. Mikan ingin protes lalu ia mendudukkan dirinya cepat. Tapi langsung shock mendapati dirinya. Telanjang. Dibalik selimut biru Natsume. Tak memakai sehelai kain pun. Dan tubuhnya yang luka sudah dibalut perban.

"KYAA !! co-cowok mesum !!~" teriak Mikan lalu melempar guling pada Natsume, dan sukses menohok kepala Natsume. Urat-urat dikepala Natsume mulai timbul. Dia melangkah berderap kearah Mikan

"Maksud lo apaan sih ?! Ngelempar gue seenak jidat lo aja ! Ini kamar gue tau !"

"Sapa suruh lo bawa gue kamar lo !" balas Mikan sengit "trus seenaknya aja lo ngebuka baju gue dan.....dan....." Mikan tak sanggup menyambung kata-katanya karna membayangkan hal yang seharusnya tak terbayang. Dia bergidik ngeri. "POKOKNYA LO TUH COWOK MESUM !!" Mikan menarik selimut Natsume untuk menutupi dirinya. Natsume tersenyum mengerikan "Lo kira gue ngelakuin apaan ke elo hah ?" dia menggoda Mikan "emang sih. Dada lo rata. Nggak ada bagusnya" sindir Natsume lagi. Kali ini bantallah yang melayang kemukanya.

"Mana baju gue ?! Gue mo kekamar gue ! Mo tidur ! Capek !" kata Mikan cepat. Dia masih terus mencoba menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah. Natsume nyengir "nggak bakal. Kayak yang udah gue bilang, gue nggak bakal ngasih lo keluar kamar. Lagian besok kan minggu. Lagian gue nggak ngapa-ngapain badan lo. Kan udah gue bilang.....badan lo nggak asik" kata Natsume enteng. Jam weker udah melayang kearahnya tapi dengan cepat dia mengelak. "Tolongin gue ! Gue diculik ama cowok mesum ! Tolongin gue !!" teriak Mikan sekencang mungkin. "Mana mungkin ada yang denger. Ini udah jam setengah 12 tau. Lagian kamar gue kan kedap suara" kata Natsume. Wajah Mikan memucat.

Natsume menguap lebar "Terserah lo mo ngapain. Gue mo tidur. Pokoknya pintu kamar gue nggak bakal kebuka kalo nggak pake sidik jari gue. Gue kan diawasi akademi, jelas aja pengamanan gue juga tinggi" jelas Natsume lalu melangkah naik menuju ranjang dan menarik selimutnya.

"Tu-tunggu dulu ! Lo-lo mo tidur dimana ?!" Mikan tergagap. Natsume menatapnya lama "Ya disini. Menurut lo dimana lagi ?" Mikan langsung menjerit histeris "Masa gue satu ranjang ma lo ?! Kalo gitu seenggaknya gue pinjem baju lo deh ! masa gue telanjang kayak gini ?!" kata Mikan sewot. Natsume turun dari ranjangnya. Berjalan menuju lemari baju lalu melemparkannya kearah Mikan

"Pake tuh. Tu baju gue 3 taon lalu. Muat kayaknya ama elo." Mikan lalu langsung memakai baju Natsume. Tentu aja dikamar mandi.

Setelah agak lama, Mikan pun keluar dari kamar mandi "Hey lo bener. Pas kok. Tapi kayaknya agak sempit deh" kata Mikan sambil menarik bagian baju disekitar dadanya "celananya juga kependekan" komentarnya lagi.

"Oh. Gue kirain dada lo nggak ngembang. Trus tinggi lo nggak nambah juga" jawab Natsume singkat. Mikan udah siap mo ngamuk. "Ah ! Satu lagi ! Maaf gue nggak punya bra ama underware cewek" kata Natsume. Mikan langsung nonjok.

"Udah ah gue mo tidur dulu" kata Natsume lalu naik keranjangnya dan menarik selimut "Kalo lo mo tidur disini nggak napa-napa kok." kata Natsume enteng sambil menepuk ranjangnya. Mikan menelan ludah "Nggak bakal !" jawabnya sengit.

-

Mikan nggak bisa tidur. Dia udah mencoba tidur di sofa ruang TV Natsume. Mungkin karna kedinginan karna ia merasa agak menggigil. Sambil menutup matanya ia mencoba memikirkan apa yang akan dia katakan pada Natsume sebagai alasan ia berada di Northern Forest.

-

Natsume terbangun. Dia nggak tau sekarang jam berapa. Yang jelas ini masih malem.

"_Mikan mana ?_" pikirnnya. Dia mencari di seluruh ruangan dan mendapati Mikan tidur di ruang TVnya. Tanpa selimut. Tubuh mungilnya tampak masih sedikit menggigil. Natsume menyentuh tangannya, dingin. Dia lalu berjalan kearah lemarinya dan mengambil sebuah selimut. Tapi gerakannya terhenti. Dia lalu mengangkat Mikan ke ranjangnya. Mengambil jaket tebalnya lalu memakaikannya pada Mikan. Dia naik lagi keatas ranjangnya, disamping Mikan. Lalu menaikkan selimut "Oyasumi" bisiknya pada Mikan lalu mengecup kening Mikan.

-

Cuit cuit. Burung mulai berkicau. Mikan terbangun dilihatnya jam menunjukkan 8 a.m. Dia bangkit tapi entah kenapa terasa lain. Dia melihat orang disampingnya "_NATSUME ?! Kok gue bisa balik ketempat ini lagi ?!_" Mikan terkejut mendapati dirinya tidur disamping Natsume. Tapi dia melihat tubuhnya yang sudah terpasang jaket coklat yang lumayan tebal. Wajahnya tersenyum.

-

"Ng-" Natsume mengerang. Dia meregangkan tubuhnya "_Jam berapa nih ?_" pikirnya. lalu dia mencium aroma masakan "_Sapa yang masak ?_" lalu ia melihat ranjang disebelahnya udah kosong.

"Hoy, ngapain lo ?" Mikan tersentak mendengar suara itu. Ternyata Natsume udah bangun.

"Pagi Natsume. Sarapannya udah mo siap. Tunggu yah" kata Mikan sambil memotong bawang. "hmm" Natsume menggumam "bisa juga lo masak yah"

"Jadi ngeremehin nih ? Liat aja lo abis ngerasain masakan gue" tantang Mikan. Natsume hanya tak menjawab. Dia menatap Mikan dari belakang. Tiba-tiba

"Aduh !" Mikan tiba-tiba meringis. "Kenapa ?" tanya Natsume ikutan panik. "Jari gue kena pisau. hehehe" Mikan nyengir sambil mengibas-ngibaskan jarinya. Tapi Natsume langsung menyambar tangannya dan memasukkannya ke mulutnya. Muka Mikan memerah malu "Na-natsume, gue bisa sendiri kali" kata Mikan tergugup.

"biar darahnya berhenti. Sini biar gue kasih antiseptik" kata Natsume lalu menarik Mikan.

-

"Lo tuh ternyata gampang cemas ya, Natsume" Mikan tersenyum menatap Natsume saat mereka sarapan. Makanan dimulut Natsume hampir nyembur, dia tampak sedikit merona dan mencoba menyembunyikannya padahal Mikan nggak nyadar.

"Ntar kalo darah lo nyampur ke makanan gimana ?" Natsume ngeles. Eh iya juga ya" Mikan baru nyadar.

Tok tok. Tak lama setelah mereka selesai sarapan, terdengar pintu diketuk.

"Mikan, lo sembunyi sono. Ntar ketauan orang kita berduaan dikamar gini. Entah gosip apaan yang bakal nyamber" kata Natsume tegas lalu memasukkannya kedalam lemari. Mikan yang tak bisa berontak hanya diam, padahal pintu lemarinya nggak dikunci oleh Natsume.

"_Kenapa gue nurut aja ama perkataan Natsume ?_" pikir Mikan aneh dengan kelakuannya. Pipinya merona.

-

"Oh Ruka. Kenapa ?" tanya Natsume setelah membuka pintu. "Gue kirain lo kemana. Kemaren malem nggak keliatan" kata Ruka sambil menghela nafas. "Gue cuman males keluar" kata Natsume pendek.

Ruka terdiam sebentar "Lo.....liat Sakura-san...ah ! Maksud gue Mikan nggak ?" tanya Ruka. pipinya tampak merona sedikit. Natsume bisa melihatnya.

"Gue nggak tau dimana cewek itu." jawab Natsume singkat

"I see" kata Ruka "Ya udah. Gue cabut dulu ya" kata Ruka lalu meninggalkan Natsume. Natsume menutup pintunya. Mikan pun keluar dari lemari "Maksud lo apaan sih Natsume ?! Masa' ma temen sendiri lo boong !" protes Mikan. Natsume hanya diam. "Kalo ama Ruka-kun kan nggak napa-napa. Tapi kenapa ?!" Mikan mulai sedikit marah. Natsume hanya diam tak memperdulikannya lalu berjalan kekamar mandi.

Dia menghidupkan showernya "_Lo nggak tau alesan gue, bego_" gumam Natsume sambil mengguyur tubuhnya. Selesai Natsume mandi dan berpakaian, Mikan mulai ribut lagi "Gue mandi gimana ?! Masa mo make baju lo terus !" katanya lagi. "Gue temenin lo kekamar lo. Pokoknya lo nggak boleh ilang dari pandangan gue ampe lo ngomong yang sebenernya ke gue." kata Natsume lalu menatap Mikan tajam. Mikan hanya pasrah mendapati nasibnya.

-

"Ok. Lo udah bawa seragam ama buku-buku lo buat besok, baju tidur lo, ama satu baju ganti" kata Natsume. Mikan hanya mengangguk pasrah. "Sekarang lo mandi. Bau tau badan lo" Natsume mulai nyindir lagi. Mikan udah siap ngelempar sikat gigi ke kepalanya.

-

Selesai Mikan mandi dan berpakaian dia duduk disamping Natsume yang sedang berkutat ama bukunya. "Pelajaran apaan nih ? Gue boleh minta ajarin nggak ?" tanya Mikan. Natsume hanya menjawab dengan 'hm' pendek.

Tak terasa jam menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. "Kalo gini terus gue bisa pinter dong. Diajarin privat ama murid terpinter diangkatan" Mikan nyengir lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya "bentar yah. Gue nyiapin makan malem dulu." kata Mikan lalu berjalan kearah dapur. Natsume hanya menatapnya lama dari belakang.

-

"Natsume ! Nih udah gue siapin makanannya !" teriak Mikan dari dapur. Natsume langsung datang sambil memegang telinga "Nggak usah pake tereak napa ?! Bisa budeg gue lama-lama" kata Natsume yang udah ngebuat Mikan hampir melempar spatula ditangannya.

Mereka makan dalam diam. Nggak kayak tadi pagi. Kayaknya udah kehabisan topik buat dibahas deh.

"Mm...Natsume...gue mo nanya ke elo. Tapi jangan kaget yah" Mikan menarik nafasnya panjang "gue mo nanya soal adek lo, Aoi" kata Mikan membuat sumpit yang dipegang natsume langsung terjatuh. "Tuh kan kaget ! Nggak jadi deh" kata Mikan lalu kembali menyuap nasi ke mulutnya "_Kok gue nanya lagi ke dia ?! Kan gue udah tau dari Ruka-kun !! Bego !_" sesal Mikan dalam hati. Mereka pun kembali diam.

-

Mikan sedang membereskan piring-piring di dapur. Dia udah selesai mencucinya. Lalu ia mengelap tangannya dan melangkah menuju ruang TV untuk tidur. Tapi entah kenapa ia ingin mengobrol dulu dengan Natsume, makanya ia berbelok menuju kamar tidur.

"Natsume ? Lo udah tidur ya ?" tanya Mikan hati-hati. "Kenapa lo kesini ?" tanya Natsume sengit. Mikan bergidik ngeri "Ya-yaudah yaudah ! Kalo gitu gue tidur aja deh" kata Mikan lalu berbalik menuju ruang TV.

"Tunggu !" panggil Natsume cepat. Mikan ingin berbalik tapi Natsume udah memeluknya duluan. Pipinya merona "Na-natsume-kun ?!" Mikan terkejut. Natsume terdiam sambil memeluknya

"Temenin gue minum." kata Natsume.

"Eh ?!"

Akhirnya malam itu Mikan menemani Natsume dahulu sambil terkantuk-kantuk. "Lo nggak minum juga Mikan ?" tawar Natsume. Mikan menggeleng. "Udah minum aja. Nggak ngaruh buruk-buruk amat kok. Lagian ini musim dingin, badan lo bisa jadi rada hangat" paksa Natsume lalu menuangkan segelas kecil pada Mikan. Mikan menatap gelas itu lama, enggan untuk meminumnya. "Lo tuh ya. Kalo disuruh pasti aja nggak mau. Lo udah nggak mau ngaku ke gue tentang Persona. Nah sekarang disuruh minum segelas kecil aja nggak mau" Natsume tampak sedikit ngambek. Nggak biasanya Natsume ngambek. "Ok ok ! Gue minum !" kata Mikan lalu menenggak satu gelas itu langsung. Otaknya langsung terasa pusing.

"Lo nggak kenapa-napa, Mikan ?" tanya Natsume agak cemas. Mikan menggeleng "segelas lagi dong" katanya lalu menyodorkan gelas. Natsume takjub melihat Mikan "Waw. Keren juga lo" kata Natsume.

Tak lama setelah itu muka mereka sudah tampak merah. Tampaknya mereka udah mabuk berat. Mikan sudah pusing, sedangkan Natsume menatapnya dalam. Lalu Natsume mendekati Mikan dan menggendongnya.

"KYAA ! Kenapa Natsume ?! Le-lepasin !" kata Mikan berusaha memberontak. Tapi tenaganya terlalu kecil melawan seorang cowok seperti Natsume. Dia hanya tinggal pasrah ditidurkan Natsume diatas ranjangnya.

"Pa-panas....." erang Mikan. "Sini biarku bantu" kata Natsume lalu membuka kancing baju Mikan satu persatu. Kini tinggallah Mikan yang tidak memakai apapun. Tepat seperti malam kemarin saat dia pingsan di Northern Forest. Natsume ikut membuka pakaiannya. "Na-natsume, ap-apa yang mau kamu lakuin ke aku ?" tanya Mikan pelan, tapi Natsume tak bergeming. Dia menaiki ranjangnya persis diatas Mikan. Lalu mencium Mikan, tepat di bibirnya. Mikan hanya pasrah dengan perlakuan Natsume. Mereka berciuman dalam waktu lama, Natsume menjauhkan bibirnya. Nafas Mikan satu-satu. "Bisa nggak kamu kasih tau ke aku tentang kejadian malam kemarin. Pas kamu pingsan di Northern Forest. Apa bener ada hubungannya dengan Persona ?" tanya Natsume beruntun membuat Mikan semakin bingung harus menjawab apa. Dia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ayo katakan padaku" kata Natsume lalu bibirnya mencium leher Mikan. Mikan mengerang hebat. Tangan Natsume menjalar meraba dada dan tiap liku tubuh Mikan. Mikan menutup matanya erat sambil meremas ranjang yang ditidurinya.

"Na-natsume...kau-takkan melakukan hal lain lebih dari ini kan ?" tanya Mikan terputus-putus. Natsume menghentikan gerakannya "Aku juga.....nggak bisa menodai cewek yang kusukai lebih dari ini" Mikan tercekat mendengar kata-kata Natsume. Matanya menutup pelan. Tangan Natsume terus menjelajahi tubuh Mikan hingga sampai pada bagian terlarangnya.

Dheg.

Jantung Mikan berdetak cepat. Pipinya memerah "Na-natsume...jangan disitu..." desahnya pelan. Natsume tersentak "A-ah...maaf" kata Natsume sedikit malu. Pipinya merona. Natsume lalu kembali mencium leher Mikan. Tangannya juga masih terus menjelajahi tubuh Mikan dan akhirnya sampai lagi dibagian terlarang Mikan.

"Na-natsume...a-aah" Mikan mendesah hebat. Natsume masih meraba bagian terlarang Mikan, tapi dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang fatal disitu

"Tenang saja. Aku hanya menyentuhnya kok" kata Natsume lalu tersenyum nakal. Mikan mencoba menatap Natsume malu-malu. Natsume yang merasa ditatap hanya balas tersenyum hangat. Mikan memalingkan wajahnya lagi. Tapi tiba-tiba Natsume menggenggam tangan Mikan. Cewek itu tersentak. Natsume mengarahkan tangan Mikan ke dadanya "See ? Jantungku juga berdebar tak karuan. Gugup. Sama sepertimu" kata Natsume. Mikan tersentak. Dia merasakan Jantung Natsume memang berdetak cepat.

"Aku sayang sama kamu. Aku suka padamu, Mikan" akhirnya kata-kata itu terucap juga oleh Natsume. Mikan terbelalak mendengarnya "Aku khawatir ama kamu tentang Persona. Dia udah lama ngincar alicemu, baik nullification maupun steal alice" kata Natsume lalu kembali mencium Mikan. Mikan tercekat. Air matanya mengalir. Pertahanan hati Mikan runtuh, dia menceritakan semuanya pada Natsume. Natsume terbelalak mendengar seluruh cerita Mikan. Lalu dipeluknya cewek itu. Erat. Dia tak ingin cewek itu pergi darinya. Tak ingin kehilangan cewek itu walaupun sedetik

"Kenapa ? Kenapa kamu lakuin sejauh itu buat aku...Buat orang-orang di akademi ini..... Sendirian ?!" Natsume terdengar marah dan tak rela akan perbuatan Mikan.

"Aku tahu kau dari Ruka-kun. Dia cerita kalo kamu udah hidup lebih lama dan lebih menderita" kata Mikan, air matanya mengalir makin deras. Natsume mengusap air mata Mikan yang mengalir "sudahlah. Sekarang kan ada kamu. Kamulah yang ngebuat hidupku jadi lebih bahagia. Ruka juga. Dan semuanya" kata Natsume sambil tersenyum hangat kepada Mikan, tapi hatinya tersayat melihat gadis yang disayanginya menangis.

Setelah tangis Mikan berhenti. Dan tentu saja mereka udah memakai baju masing-masing. Mereka ngobrol agak OOC, maklum belum pulih sepenuhnya.

"Mm...Natsume-kun, kenapa kamu bilang kamu nggak mau ngenodain cewek yang kamu sukain ?"

Wajah Natsume memerah. Dia menggaruk kepalanya "A-aku juga nggak mau ngelakuin hal gituan ama cewek laen kok" kata Natsume jujur, tapi mungkin terdengar gombal oleh cewek yang mendengarnya apalagi Mikan.

"Gue nanya laen. Lo jawab laen juga. Jawab pertanyaan gue 'kenapa kamu nggak mau ngenodai cewek yang kamu sayangi' ?" tanya Mikan lagi. Dia menatap Natsume dalam. Penuh arti. Natsume tak sanggup menatap Mikan yang menurutnya sangat manis itu lebih lama.

"Ehm ! i-itu karna....." kata-kata Natsume terhenti "Karena...mm...Disimpen buat kejutan pas nanti" lanjut Natsume malu-malu.

"'Pas nanti' ?" Mikan masih belon konek. Natsume menggaruk kepalanya malu "Yaah. Pas nikah nanti dong, lemot lo !" kata Natsume "Udah ah ! Gue mo tidur. Dah" kata Natsume lagi lalu menarik selimut dan memunggungi Mikan. Mikan menatap Natsume, pipinya memerah. Lalu ia menatap langit-langit. Mencoba supaya dirinya bisa tidur. Tapi, tiba-tiba lagi

Cup. Pipinya kirinya terasa panas. Ternyata Natsume menciumnya "Oyasumi !" kata Natsume pelan karena malu. Mikan lama terdiam karna malu. "O-oyasumi, na-natsume-kun !" balasnya sambil menarik selimut lagi untuk menutupi pipinya yang memerah parah.

**XXX**

**selesai dah tu fanfic xD**

**gimana komennya ? reviews kalian penting banget tau ! Makanya REVIEW ! *maksa* xD**

**hmm.....sebenernya mo disambungin tentang Ruka yang terbakar cemburu ama NatsumexMikan trus akhirnya dia sukanya ama Hotaru. Tapi nggak jadi ah! Ntar makin geje *bwahahahahah !* xDD**

**dan...saya baru sadar kalo chara animanga itu sangat tidak cocok pake bahasa gaol =)) LOL =)) (malas ngedit nih)**

**-new writer, hotaruyuzuka-  
**


End file.
